johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Maker 2
Summary Super Mario Maer 2 is the sequel to the surprise hit on Nintendo Wii U where you can create your own Mario levels. Story Just as when the job was done on Princess Peach's Castle, the UndoDog presses the Reset Rocket button to erase Peach's Castle. Now Mario must help the Toads raise enough coins to rebuild Peach's Castle and make it better than ever. Game Modes Story Mode Help Mario in finding enough coins to rebuild Peach's Castle in this mode. Level Builder Create your own Mario levels in this mode Course World Play other users' levels in this mode. Johnny's Review General Thoughts Now, I really wasn't into the first game, but because of some new features and new modes, I decided to give this game a whirl. Graphics Just like in the first game, there are many different types of graphics since there are different types of styles of levels you can create your levels, from the original Super Mario Bros. to Super Mario 3-D World (just not in 3-D). So with this variety, this would give the game some interesting things with graphics. 'Grade: '''B+ Music A lot fo the music is borrowed from previous Super Mario Bros. games which is a mixed bag. If you like nostalgia, you'll be happy with the music, if you're looking for something different you would be disappointed. '''Grade: '''B- Sounds/Voice Like with the music, the sounds are from previous SMB games which also makes this category a mixed bag. There are voices, just not spoken but still sound good. '''Grade: '''C- Gameplay/Controls This is a Super Mario Bros. game, so expect a lot of jumping and stuff in a lot of the levels you will find. The Story mode is a good add as Mario can interact with a lot of characters from the Super Mario Maker series (who also comes from Mario Paint such as UndoDog and SoundFrog). For level creator, unlike in the first game where more tools will be available to you as you get more and more into the game, every creating tool will be available to you. Course World is where the actual meat of the game lies, though not exactly a physical negative for the game, but unless you have an active membership for Nintendo Online, you can not get into this mode. '''Grade: '''B- Replay Value Going back to the Level Creator, everything *will* be available to you from the start, but there will be things to unlock and it requires to complete Story Mode like the exclusive ''Maker Hammer if you will where Mario dons his SMM Outfit and use a hammer which can break cement blocks that are unbreakable otherwise as well as other creation tools. '''Grade: '''C- Final Thoughts This game has more than everything the last game had and it can be a really good play, that is if you have the right tools, or this game will become boring very quickly, that is unless you can come up with clever ways to make your Mario Levels. '''Overall Grade: '''B+